Inside My Head
by Dcfan100
Summary: Robin is hit with a fear toxin during a battle and Raven must go inside his mind to help cure him but Robin's brain holds more than just mere memories. Chapter 5 is here!
1. Prologue

**Okay here is my next Teen Titans fic. So this chapter is the epilogue and basically sets the stage for this story so it will get better I promise. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

"You're done Scarecrow!" Robin yelled leaping at him opponent with his staff.

"I'm not finished yet Boy Blunder," The Scarecrow laughed grabbing his sickle and blocking the blow "I only need to acquire a few more chemicals before my ultimate fear toxin is completed!"

"The only thing you'll be acquiring is a new straight jacket back at Arkham Asylum!" Robin growled as he spun his staff and aimed for the Scarecrows head. His opponent ducked then delivered a few swings towards his chest. Robin dodged the first two blows then caught the end of the sickle with his staff using only one hand and used the other to deliver a hard uppercut to Scarecrow's face. The Scarecrow fell back and tried to rise from the ground in pain.

"I'm afraid that your not going to get that new fear toxin anywhere near completion Crane." Robin said using the Scarecrow's real name.

"Interesting choice of words, tell me…what are you afraid of?" Scarecrow asked taking a small green vile from out of his sleeve and throwing it at him. Robin jumped back but as soon as the vile hit the ground the green liquid inside became a large green cloud of smoke which surrounded Robin's position. Coughing he tried to blow the gas away from him and raced out of it as fast as he could. He started to become dizzy and collapsed on the ground and the Scarecrow uttered another maniacal laugh and ran from the room.

* * *

Robin opened his eyes and looked around the room, slowly he rubbed them and looked again. He swore that he was dreaming when the image of his parents stood right in front of him clear as day.

"Mom…Dad?" he asked. His parents smiled at him and stretched there arms out motioning for him to come to them. Robin started to rise then just as he was about to take his mothers hand they started to fall away from him. The room changed into the circus he had lived at and he tried to run down to his parents but as there faces changed to ones of horror he felt powerless as he tried to save them again…and failed. The images of his parents seemed so real, his mothers scream, his fathers call, he tried to move, tried to jump down to save them but he felt as if something had glued him in place.

"Hold him down!" Cyborg yelled as he tried to sedate Robin.

"We're trying!" Beast Boy answered as Robin thrashed beneath his and Starfire's grip.

"Mom, Dad!" Robin screamed as he tried to break free.

"What is happening to him?" Starfire asked distraught.

"Scarecrow hit him with some kind of nerve gas, it's affecting his brain and making him hallucinate." Cyborg said as he finally inserted the sedative into Robin's bloodstream.

"Will he be okay?" Beast Boy asked looking down at the team's leader.

"Well that's a problem," Cyborg said shaking his head "Normally we would just let this toxin run its course but this drug has more of a physiological effect, it could take years before he stopped hallucinating…he may never stop." Cyborg said letting the words sink in.

"Please, how do we cure him?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know, If I hadn't let Scarecrow get away then maybe I could get some information to synthesize an antidote or if I could get a sample of the original serum, I just don't know!" he said frustrated slamming his fist on the medical desk.

"I have an idea." Raven's gothic monotone said from the far side of the room. Everyone turned towards her and eagerly looked at her.

"If you've got a way to cure him Rae now is as good a time as any" Cyborg said.

"Cyborg said that the drug had more of a physiological effect, which means that even after the drug has run its course the brain still thinks it needs to produce a certain fear inducing hormone, am I right?" she asked.

"Yeah, but there's no way to tell the brain to stop, surgery could damage the brain and the drugs that I could prescribe would only neutralize the toxin not stop the production of the hormone." Cyborg said confusedly.

"But if I went into his head…" Raven began

"Then you could help the brain stop producing the stuff!" Beast Boy finished.

"Wonderful!" Starfire jumped.

"Wait" Cyborg said holding up his hand "Would there be any side effects?" he asked.

"If I fail then my consciousness could end up trapped for good." Raven said hesitantly.

"Then we're going to have to find another way." Cyborg sighed turning back to the computer.

"Wait…but…"Beast Boy stuttered.

"Sorry guys but since Robin's gone that officially makes me the leader of the team, and if Robin were here I doubt he'd want someone else to risk there life for his." Cyborg said firmly.

"Please Cyborg, I know I'm not really this kind of person but to me Robin's special, he believes in me and he's the one person I know I can trust. If he had the chance he'd do the same for me." Raven said quietly. Cyborg sighed again and remained quiet for what seemed like an eternity.

"Just promise me you'll come out of there" He finally said. Raven nodded and walked over to Robin's side. Slowly putting her hands on his she looked back at her friends and gave them a rare smile before her eyes glowed white and she tried to enter Robin's head.

"You okay Rae?" Cyborg asked.

"The gas has a sort of shield around his mind" Raven answered "But I should be able to get past." Exerting all the mental power she could Raven broke the shield and slipped into Robin's mind and memories.

**So, Good, Bad, Perfect, Horrible, Nice, Enjoyable? How was it? Please be truthful and review. It helps me know what I need to change and it gives me confidence**


	2. Chapter 1

**Seven reviews for one chapter, that's a person record. My excuse for not getting this chapter up faster: Seven reviews in one chapter! Do you know how much pressure that puts on me?! lol, thanks so much for your reviews! Anyway, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. And if you're wondering yes, Raven did bond with Robin in the episode "Haunted" by my theory is that she only saw a few memories and established a telepathic link but she's never actually been in his head like this. Also, big thanks to PRC for your suggestions. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

Almost as soon as Raven entered she was assaulted by the sheer numbers of memories and thoughts that played out before her eyes.

"Come on son, let's try that again." A large black haired man in a circus uniform laughed helping his young child to his feet.

"Let me be blunt John, I don't think this circus or your family can afford not having our protection" A silver haired man grinned coldly. Suddenly, Raven recognized the child, it was Robin, only about eight or nine years old but definitely Robin.

"Mom! Dad!" he shouted as he watched his parents fall.

"Hello, Dick I'm Bruce Wayne, I'm sorry about your loss" a figure next to the child said as he looked over his parents grave.

"Keep your eyes on your opponent" the same figure said roughly who Raven recognized as the Batman as the memories began to speed up.

"Hi, I'm Barbara Gordon"

"You're the closest thing I've got to a father"

"Call me…Joker!"

"Put the trigger down Harvey!"

"I'm done being your partner!"

"Hey this isn't your town, aren't you supposed to be with…" At last the memories came to a halt and everything went pitch black. As the world around her began to grow lighter again she saw the circus again. Robin was lying on the ground helpless as he watched the silver haired man take a gun and open fire on the same couple that Robin had called his parents.

"Please stop" Robin begged not able to look up.

"Robin!" she yelled racing over towards him.

"Please" he said begged again not looking up.

"Robin, look at me" she said forcing him to look up "What you're seeing is a dream, it isn't real."

"Yes it is, there dead Raven, there dead" he said quietly looking back at the ground.

"And they call me pessimistic" Raven muttered raising her hands and preparing to throw the man up against the wall.

"They are dead Richard Grayson" a ghostly figure of a two-faced human said appearing beside them.

"You are helpless" the figure of a man in a suit with a question mark shaped cane whispered.

"And here's the punch line, you could have done something to help but instead all you did was sit and watch your own parents fall to there deaths!" a clown shaped shadow laughed.

Raven's eyes glowed and she felt the familiar energy running through her. Blasting tha apparitions out away with an energy blast she picked up the man by his feet and threw him up against of the pillars knocking him out. Slowly the circus faded from view and Robin slowly stood up.

"What happened?" he asked dazed. "And where are we?"

"You were infected with Scarecrow's fear gas and now we are in your mind, the gas must have somehow made you conscious inside your head." Raven said in her usual monotone.

"That doesn't make much sense but okay" Robin groaned. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm came inside to help you escape whatever nightmares you were facing" she said simply. Robin nodded leaning over taking a few deep breaths.

"I've had about a hundred times, but this one seemed so real, then again I've never been infected by a fear gas like this" he said. "So what now?"

"This is your mind you've got to lead us out" Raven shrugged.

"Raven, I'm not a telepath I don't know even know where to begin." Robin said worriedly.

"Well for starters you can take down the mental barrier you put up around your mind, doing so might give us a clue to where we have to go to get out" she sighed. Robin looked at he inquisitively.

"And how do I do that?" he asked.

"Don't think so hard, you are in control of your own mind, just relax your mind and bring down the mental barrier. Let it go" She explained, Robin nodded, closed his eyes, and sighed. Raven shook her head sensing that he was trying to hard. "Remember, just relax," she said using her mental connection to him to help lower his minds defenses. Suddenly the world around them came to life.

"It's Gotham" Robin said looking around. "And it looks…beautiful!" he laughed as he spun slowly getting a good look at the 'new Gotham'. "This can't be Gotham." He smiled.

"It's not" Raven reminded him "This is all in your head, the city you've always wanted Gotham to be, remember our first objective is to find a way out"

"Of course" Robin said but the smile still did not fall from his face. "We could try Wayne Manor, we might be able to find something there" he suggested.

"Then lead the way" she answered. Robin nodded and started to lead her towards the manor.

"Dick?" a voice suddenly said behind the two.

"Barbara?" he asked turning around in surprise. She pulled herself into his arms and gave him a quick kiss.

"Where have you been?" she smiled.

"Oh, you know, around" he replied sheepishly.

"Say, my dad wants to meet you in person, do you think you could find time this weekend? Maybe we could go out to dinner this Saturday?" she suggested.

"Of course, I'd love to" he grinned.

"Great" she smiled back "I've got gymnastics in half and hour but I'll see you tomorrow" she said giving him a small peck on the check.

"I'll see you then" he said waving goodbye.

"And she would be?" Raven asked folding her arms with a small frown on her face.

"Uh, she was my old girlfriend, Barbara Gordon." Robin answered.

"And you just went along with her to avoid making her suspicious right?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"Well kind of…we should probably Wayne Manor" he said quickly. Raven rolled her eyes and followed him.

"Ah master Grayson, home from the ball game so early?" Alfred said.

"Hey Alfred" Robin smiled.

"Might I enquire who your friend is?" Alfred said motioning to Raven.

"Oh uh, this is Rachel...Rachel Roth" Robin answered.

"I am at your service ma'am" he said giving a small bow and a smile "Oh, Master Grayson, Master Wayne wanted me to inform you that he's received tickets to the Knights game, and wants to know it you want to go"

"Of course!"

"Very good sir, oh, we also received a letter from your parents earlier today, it's waiting on the table for you"

"My parents?" he asked in surprise dashing over to the table and picking up the envelope and opening it.

_Dear Richard_

_How are you son? How are things with Mr. Wayne, are you getting along? We just arrived in Keystone City about an hour ago. Hope all is well with you, again we're sorry that you couldn't come with us on this circus tour but we can't let you falling behind in your schooling. We should be home in about a week. We'll see you then. XOXO_

_Love John and Mary Grayson._

"I can't believe it" he smiled.

"Robin it isn't real, this is all just a dream, speaking of which…" Raven began.

"Oh come on Rae…do you always have to be so pessimistic?" Robin said. "It might not be real but can't you at least let me be happy for awhile? I've spent my whole life brooding over the loss of my parents, this is paradise for me" he smiled.

"Just don't lose you grip on reality" Raven sighed. Meanwhile on the far end of the city a green fog slowly began to make its way into the city ready to turn the perfect dream into the perfect nightmare.

**So how was it? I hope it was at least satisfactory. What flaws are there? What should I change, was it good? Was it bad? Please give me feed back so I can know how to write the next chapter. Again sorry for the long wait. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 3. Man it took me a long time to write this one, at this rate I should be done by May…of 2011. I'd like to thank, The Mighty One, PRC, dragonstar07, newsiesgirllaces and wolf for your reviews. The reason it takes me so long to get these chapters up is because I feel much more comfortable writing comedy than adventure. So I'm always really nervous when I post these chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

"Ughh" Raven groaned trying to steady herself against the wall while clutching her head in pain.

"Rae!" Robin said rushing over. "What's going on?" he asked urgently.

"Something's wrong" she groaned again "I can't quite tell what it is but some part of your mind is…Aagghh!" she yelled. "We've got to go" she managed to say as she slid to the floor still holding her head.

"I'll get Alfred" Robin said urgently getting up and rushing towards the kitchen.

"Don't" Raven chocked "Your mind is falling apart, Alfred's not there anymore" Robin hesitated, then looked into the kitchen and narrowed his eyes before quickly turning away from the body that lay on the floor. The mansion shuddered as the sky darkened and the wind began to howl outside.

"What do we need to do?" Robin demanded.

"Why are you asking me?" Raven replied.

"You're the telepath" He answered looking at the sky nervously.

"It's your mind" Raven shot back still holding her head.

"Can you walk?" he asked more gently this time, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, kind of" she said. Robin put one of her arms over his shoulder and helped Raven to her feet.

"You've got a plan?" she asked as the two walked towards the door.

"This change is due to the fear gas, only the Scarecrow knows how to make that stuff, even if this is just all in my head and there's only one place in Gotham where he could be. If we find Scarecrow, we can find a way out" he said.

"And here I thought you were losing your grip on reality" Raven sighed, trying to shake off the pain in her head.

"If there's one thing that Batman taught me, it's to never lose your concentration…ever"

"Robin?" Raven asked as the two exited the Wayne Manor grounds. "Where exactly is this place?"

"Arkham Asylum"

"What's going on?" Beast Boy asked "Looking at Robin twist and turn in his bed.

"Abnormal brain activity and his heart rate just shot up. He's trying to resist the effects of the gas" Cyborg said looking at the monitor intently.

"Wait, isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" Beast Boy said raising an eyebrow.

"Under normal circumstances, yes but if his body keeps exerting itself like this then he might not last much longer" Cyborg sighed "Raven, whatever you're trying to do in there, do it quick!"

"So this is your nightmare Gotham?" Raven asked as Robin swiftly kicked an attacking mad man across a broken road littered with the corpses of policemen and civilians alike.

"No mans land!" Robin confirmed, supporting Raven with one arm and knocking a thug towards the remains of a scorched building. "No matter what, we've got to get to Arkham"

"You sure that we'll be able to find a way out there" Raven grunted as she hurled a prison inmate towards a burning car despite the pain the seared through her head every time she used her powers.

"You got a better idea?" Robin huffed as he and Raven hurried down the burned and charred streets of Gotham as pulled Raven aside just in time to avoid a man that had been punched through the window of a nearby building. "This is what Gotham descends into without people like Batman or Gordon" he said hurling a throwing disk at a policeman who had raised a gun towards them.

"Alright!" A deep voice from behind the two shouted. "Who's out here beaten my boys?" Raven and Robin turned to see Two-Face stepping out of a cop car while loading his gun. "Oh it's you" he growled.

Robin quickly pushed Raven off the street and raised him arms. "Harvey listen to me!" he said.

"No! You listen to me!" Two-Face commanded "You and your friends keep parading around the streets like you're the law, you're pathetic! Look around you! Stuff like this happens because your kind think to much!" Two Face said squeezing the trigger of his gun.

"Robin!" Raven groaned as she tried to get to her feet only to quickly slump back to the ground.

"You think you've got a voice? You think you know what justice is? Well think again! Shot em" he commanded the police officers beside him.

"Harvey don'…!" he started but got no further as several bullets ripped through him. Raven felt the world around her start to fade. She closed her eyes and fell from her knees and to the ground, unconscious.

"Load this chump into the van and lets go" Two-Face commanded.

"Right away commissioner" an officer said throwing Robin into the back of the police van.

"Well, well, the prodigal son has returned" the Joker laughed as the cops unloaded Robin from the van. "Wakey, wakey!" he laughed as he gave Robin a hard kick to the ribs. Almost immediately, Robin's eyes shot opened and coughed. "Welcome back to Arkham kid" the Joker laughed.

"Arkham?" The words just barely registered in Robin's mind.

"He's all yours warden" Two-Face said in disgust as he headed back towards his car.

Two Arkham staff members grabbed Robin hauled him mercilessly to the intensive treatment area of the asylum. Throwing and strapping him into the seat used for shock therapy the two began punching him. In the head, stomach and anywhere else that was vulnerable. "Now boys, what did we tell about treating the patients?" the shrill voice of Harley Quinn said as she entered the room.

"Aww, come on, can't we just hit him awhile longer?" one asked.

"Mmm, alright, but make it quick. The doc's comin" Harley said as she skipped out of the room.

"What have we here?" an all too familiar voice said from the doorway.

"He's all yours sir" the first staff member said as they walked away.

"Scarecrow?" Robin asked, looking at the doctor.

"Dr. Crane is you please" The Scarecrow chuckled and as the doors closed the entire asylum was soon rocked by the screams of a certain screaming patient.

**Well, there was chapter 3. What did you think? Am I loosing my touch? Should I drop the story? Should I continue writing? Will my internet ever get back up so I can post this chapter?! Please read and review, constructive criticism and suggestions are more than welcome. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4. I apologize for all the grammar errors, but then that area has never really been my forte. I tried not to make so many errors in this chapter, but I don't have much time go over my chapters and I have absolutely no idea how to get a beta. A big thank you to newsiesgirllaces, , The Mighty One and Esprit D'escalier for your reviews and suggestions! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans **

"Why won't you give in?!" Scarecrow demanded, giving Robin another large electrical shock. Robin cried out in pain and struggled to against the steel restraints that held him the chair; soon however, he was simply trying to remain conscious as he felt the electricity course through his body. Scarecrow took his finger off the button and smiled. However, the smile soon vanished when he saw Robin was still breathing heavily and struggling to free himself. In rage he spat in Robin's face. "Just give up already!" Scarecrow yelled in frustration, punching him in the face, adding more blood to Robin's already red stained features. "It's hopeless!"

"Go to hell" was the only response received from his 'patient'.

"What is it with you heroes?!" Scarecrow screamed in frustration, practically spitting the last word out of his mouth while clenching his fists. Suddenly, Robin's arm popped out of the restraints and his fist slammed into Scarecrow's face so hard that a loud cracking could be heard.

"Shut up" Robin muttered, breathing heavily. He retracted the lock picking keys from the finger tips in his gloves then lay back in the cold metal chair and winced as his body throbbed with pain. Then, summoning what strength he had left, Robin freed his hands and feet and tried to stand. Instantly he collapsed on the floor when his legs gave away, screaming as if they were on fire. Mentally, he cursed himself, and then forced himself to stand while he slowly walked towards the door. Suddenly, something happened to his mind. Suddenly, he realized he just didn't have to strength to go on. Suddenly, he collapsed on the ground, not from exhaustion or from his injuries but from lack of will. 'Any other human would have given up long ago, so why not quit now? He had tried, but he was under the influence of a madman, trapped inside his mind with one of his teammates, fighting enemies he'd long left behind in his past.' He thought to himself. Laughing at the absurdity of it, he just shook his head slowly. He didn't have the will to go on. So Robin simply lay on the floor and waited. Waited for what? For the whole nightmare to just stop? For someone to find him? For Scarecrow to wake up and kill him? He didn't know, and he didn't care.

"When we get out of here, Robin owes me…big time" Raven mumbled as she raised a shield around her to block the bullets that a heavily armored thug was shooting her. She quickly caught herself, since when did she make quips? This place was messing with her head. Fortunately, the pain in her mind had stopped and she was able move on her own again. Why had it stopped so suddenly? She didn't know but she knew that she had to find Robin, they could worry about details like this later. Trying her best to recall the last thing she had remembered before she blacked out she recalled seeing the criminal named Two-Face. When Robin had formed the titans he had put them all through battle simulations of Gotham Villain's. Two-Face was one of them and Raven knew that there was only one place where you could house a guy as crazy as Two-Face.

"Rocket Launcher" the thug called to one of his buddies, snapping Raven back to reality. She looked up just in time to see the thug heft the large gun and crack and ugly smile with his yellow teeth before pulling the trigger. The rocket shot out of the tube at lighting fast speeds and rushed towards its target before grinding to a halt, surrounded in black energy. Raven redirected the rocket back at the thugs who swore and instantly took off running only to find themselves caught in the explosion and rocketed towards the wall or to be hit by a piece of flying shrapnel. Taking no time to survey the damage, Raven flew off, as fast as she could, towards the renowned Arkham Asylum.

Raven peeked through the bushes to looked at the enormous set of old mansion like buildings that were Arkham Asylum. Looking at the entry way she could she two men with chalk white clown masks and filthy, tattered uniforms patrolling, outside the door. They were definitely not Arkham staff members. Subtly, she used her mental energy to wrap around the first guards feet and not so subtly throw him into his buddy effectively knocking both of them out.

Quickly, ran past the two knocked out guards and fazed through the door. Inside she approached the old and crumbling desk that was marked 'reception'. Quickly taking a green book that she assumed contained the list of new patients she flipped through it only to throw it down in disgust, remembering that dreams and illusions belonged to one side of the brain while reading belonged to the other side. Raven sighed to herself; she was going to have to do this the hard way. Suddenly, she stopped her. Robin had been able to read the letter that his parents had left him earlier. Why then, couldn't she read anything now? She'd focus on that later, Raven decided. Slowly placing her hands to her head she focused on picking up the mental waves from the entire Asylum. She picked up the laughs and howls of all the giggling inmates that might have been respectable people in the real world but had been twisted yet still portrayed with surprising accuracy inside Robin's mind. The bored attitudes of the tough Arkham staff and guards who patrolled the asylum halls ready to shoot and kill anyone who was out of place. The malicious thoughts of the twisted Arkham doctors who…she suddenly stopped. She'd found him, and what she had seen was not comforting.

"You'll pay for that you little brat" Scarecrow said, his eyes wide with blood dripping down the side of his mouth as if he was possessed by some sort of demon. He gripped his knife with both hands and held it high above his head, and then laughing maniacally he brought the knife down…

**So, how was it? Good, bad, horrible, okay, needs work? Yes, I know that my spelling and grammar suck. If you have any ideas, suggestions or constructive criticism please feel free to tell me about it in a review. Until next time, which will hopefully be soon since I've finished most of my other stories. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5. Sorry I left you guys on a cliffhanger last couple of chapters, I'm evil like that. But can you really call that a cliffhanger? Seriously, we all know how it's gonna end. Now I've got a big question and I mean big! But before we get to that I'd like to thank newsiesgirllaces, The Mighty One, Ms Jareth, yankeesgeek2.0, blackbird-raven and titansfan1211. Thank you all so much for your reviews! Seriously, thanks a bunch! Now for the big question…should I turn this into a RobXRae? I always check the profiles of my reviewers and I've found that some of you are BBXRae fans or RobStar fans. So I've got two choices, I could either A) Turn this into a robxrae or I could B) turn it into just a robin raven friendship fic. What do you think I should do? But enough of that, lets get on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans **

Scarecrow cackled evilly as the knife whistled through the air, towards Robin's neck. Suddenly his hands froze, hovering just inches away from Robin neck. Scarecrow strained his arms, as small red beads of sweat hit the ground. He desperately tried to pull his arms back but found that his entire body was frozen in place. Scarecrow quickly scanned the room trying to figure out what was going on.

"Keep your hands off of him" a dark voice growled from the door way. Scarecrow's head spun in that direction to see an extremely angry Raven, eyes glowing black and hands raised.

"Who are you?" Scarecrow asked quickly as he felt the dark force that surrounded his arms and legs start to contract. "What do you want with me?" he cried all earlier traces of confidence gone. Raven merely growled and started to squeeze him tighter. "No Please!" Scarecrow yelled, cursing himself for being so careless as to not see the dark energy ensnare him. Raven sighed and threw him through the air. Scarecrow practically flew towards the wall and collapsed onto the ground as soon as his body made contact with the hard concrete. By this time Raven was already at Robin's side, trying to heal the nasty cuts in his skin.

"Robin…Robin! Can you hear me?" she asked worriedly, her face etched with genuine concern. Robin winced in pain as Raven turned him so his back faced the ground. "Come on, we've got to get you out of here," Raven said urgently taking her hands of the wounds. "I've been able to stop most of the bleeding, but we need to find someplace safe so…"

"No Raven" Robin sighed in defeat closing his eyes and laying his head back on the cold floor.

"Robin we have to go, now!" Raven asserted.

"I'm tired Rae," he sighed again "When I was back in the perfect Gotham, the one I always wanted. I knew that it was the one I had spent my whole life fighting for. It was the Gotham I worked so hard to achieve, but every time I landed a criminal in jail or captured some villain, another one would pop up. I've spent my whole life fighting and where has it gotten me? Now I'm stuck in my own head fighting for my life, I'm just tired Rae" he repeated again.

"Alright," Raven said rolling her eyes impatiently "Get off you ass and lets get out of here right now," she said glaring down at him "I've known you for five years Robin, and in that time I've never known you to be a person to go back on his word, to let the villain win or to give up"

"I'm sorry," he said "But I can't go on". Raven looked at him the way a you look at a dead animal on the side of the road, a mix between pity and disgust. She groaned to herself then, using her telepathic abilities started to comb through Robin's mind. She felt the familiar sensation of the pain rushing through her head and she looked deep into his mind. His life with the Titans, the happy family he used to have, old friends long gone until, she stumbled upon the event, or rather person she was looking for. Slowly, ever so slowly she started to form the man from the memories she had collected and before her very eyes a tall man dressed in a dark black and gray suit appeared.

"Get up, now!" the man growled angrily.

"Bruce?" Robin asked looking up at his former mentor in shock.

"What do you think you're doing?" Batman said narrowing his eyes.

"I….I…" Robin stuttered, looking at the ground ashamed.

"I thought I'd trained you better than this, get up" he commanded again. Robin nervously looked over at Raven who merely stood in one position with her hands to her head and eyes closed in concentration. Quickly, Robin scrambled to his feet ignoring the white hot pain that shot through his body.

"Why…how are you here?" Robin stuttered.

"To get your sorry butt back into action" Batman said in his usual dark monotone, glaring at Robin with a look that could melt lead. "But I think the question should be why were you laying there lying on the floor doing nothing while Gotham's turning into hell on earth!" Robin looked at the floor ashamed, feeling the stern gaze from the Dark Knight. "Were so desperate that you decided to take the easy way out of the problem and just give up?! Is that what I trained you to do?" he yelled.

"No" Robin mumbled, knowing full well what would happen if he failed to answer.

"And yet you still just gave up," Batman growled then, his voiced softened as he placed a gloved hand of Robin's injured shoulder. "I always told you that there would be a time when I wouldn't be around for you, and now that time is here, you've got a team waiting for you get out of here and back into the leadership role. Don't disappoint them Robin, after your parents died you told me that you'd never let any one down again, now go make good on your promise" he said as he started to fade away. Robin watched him go silently, then his own eyes narrowed with determination.

"You okay?" Raven asked silently placing her own hand softly on his other shoulder.

"How'd you do that?" Robin asked with a slight grin.

"I gathered up all the information your mind had on Batman and formed a mental figure with his shape and personality. Basically it's who you know Batman to be, I just had to be here to stabilize the image and keep him visible" she smiled back. "I figured he'd be the only one who could get you back on your feet"

"Thanks" he said a full grin appearing on his face. "Now let's get out of here" he said walking quickly over to the still unconscious Scarecrow and slinging him casually over his back.

"Robin!" Raven protested "You should be too weak to stand much less…"

"Come on Raven" he chuckled "Lets go"

**Okay, that a bit more light hearted than prievous chapters. Not much was really accomplished other than just getting Robin back on his feet. I decided not to leave you with a cliffhanger in this chapter but not to worry, I'll be back with a darker and more action oriented story ASAP. As always your suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are all welcome! Please review! And remember, tell me if you want it to be RobxRae or not.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6! Dang! It has been forever since I last updated this story! And I apologies for it, really I'm very, very, very sorry. I had final exams, writers block and plenty of other annoying things, and did I mention I'm under a lot of stress when I write this story? Ah well, I'm back and that's what matters right...no? Anywho, based of the response I got from the last chapter I'm going to go ahead and eventually, and I do stress eventually, turn this into a RobXRae, sorry RobStar fans. I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember questions, suggestions, and constructive criticism are always welcome! **

**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans and DC comics are not in my possession.**

Any other warden would have slammed there fist onto there desk in frustration or at the very least, give a long sigh if they heard that two of there most notorious patients had knocked out one of the top doctors and escaped there cell. This warden however, merely threw his chalk white head back and let a long laugh escape as he watched the two unsuspecting heroes from one of the Asylum's security cameras.

"My, my, my." Joker chuckled as he spun around in the warden's chair again "It seems that Dr. Crane's session didn't go as well he planned. Dr Quinzel the intercom if you please!" Joker laughed to his assistant as Harley walked in from the adjoining room and carelessly threw him a small microphone.

"Attention!" The Joker's voice cackled over the intercom as Raven and Robin instantly put there guards back up. "We have two escaped patients! One is dressed like a traffic light, oh what an idiot! Should be considered armed and dangerous! Tranquilize or capture on sig…ah what the heck! Go kill em boys! Before he gets someone hurt! Really, it's for his own good! HAHAHAHA"

"Looks like were going to have company quite soon" Robin grumbled as he shifted Dr. Cranes body so he could carry him easier on his back. "Where did you come in at?" he asked Raven quickly "The sooner we get out of here the better"

"This way" Raven said motioning towards one of the long hallways. Robin offered a simple nod and the two took off running.

"Oops!" Joker chuckled as he watched the two heading for one of the Asylum's many exits while pressing one of the buttons of the control panel in front of him. "Can't have you leaving before the parties begun now can we?" Just as Raven and Robin rounded a corner and continued to head for the exit, a large set of steel doors slid in front of the first.

"He's activated the Asylum's emergency defense systems" Robin groaned angrily slamming his fist onto the wall causing a chunk of the poorly maintained brick wall to fall to the ground.

"Can you bypass it?" Raven asked anxiously looking around.

"The systems here are among the best in the world. The only person I know how could deactivate these systems is Batman and he uses a cryptographic decoder, something I never got around to installing on my utility belt." Robin said as he quickly scanned the room. "Security camera" he said quickly taking one of his birdarangs and as Raven duck he sent it soaring over her head and into the camera.

"Couldn't you slice through the door?" Raven suggested getting back on her feet again.

"I could try" Robin said laying Crane down on the floor and taking a miniature laser off of his belt "But it's going to take some time" Meanwhile, as the security camera went black Joker finally sighed to himself.

"Excuse me! Morons in uniforms!" he shouted over the intercom "This is not funny! They're by the southern exit in intensive treatment! Is that so hard to figure out?"

"We have to go" Raven said urgently "I sense them coming, about five of them and more on the way"

"I'll be through in about fifteen seconds" Robin said in concentration.

"We've got about five" Raven said nervously while quickly telekinetically removing the bolted entrance to the ventilation shaft that lay directly above the two and lifting a still unconscious Crane and Robin into the shaft.

"Shoot her!" one of the guards yelled as the group of uniformed goons rounded the corner. Raven's eyes glowed as she used to free hand to bring a large part of the crumbling wall down causing a large cloud of dust and soot to be stirred up as the bricks fell to the ground. Quickly the guards rushed in jumping over the debris but found that there targets were already gone.

"Ventilation shaft, real bright Rae" Robin joked as he tried to move forward in the cramped area while pulling Crane along by the scuff of the docors neck.

"You would prefer to be back down with a bunch of trigger happy psycho's?" Raven drawled with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm just saying…" Robin grunted as he tried to pull Crane around one of the corners "This place is kind of small." Raven just rolled her eyes.

"So what's our next move?" she grunted moving around the same corner.

"Well we should probably head for someplace where we can question the good doctor here and plan our next move. So I'm thinking the underground system of caves and sewers that run under the Asylum grounds" he said quickly motioning for her to stop as they neared the entrance of another ventilation shaft. Below them a couple of guards quickly rushed past and Robin motioned for them to continue.

"They got away?" Joker said in mock disbelief "How could you guys let that happen? After all you are the best in the force…oh wait, that's right! Your not, you cannon fodder" he grumbled pulling out a revolver and randomly shooting one of the guards in the chest. "Get me" he said pausing dramatically while motioning for the other guards to get out "the commissioner!" he finished.

**Okay, so that was shorter than a normal chapter and probably not as dramatic or suspenseful as usual but don't worry, we'll get to that stuff in the next chapter, I promise! And if you are wondering yes I did take some lines from Arkham Asylum the video game. Anyway, in the next chap there's definitely going to be more of two-face, killer croc, joker and a few others that I won't give away just yet. So until next time, please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! **


End file.
